Between Ice Cream and His Imagination
by MSN1412
Summary: "A … Atsui naaa…." / "AH! Aku melihat penjual es krim keliling!" / "…HENTIKAN, RAAAAAANN!" / Selagi Ran menikmati es krimnya, otak Shinichi malah memunculkan sebuah imajinasi yang… / ShinRan / Semi-Canon / Warning Inside. Don't like, don't read! Mind to RnR?


_Ini … terjadi saat musim panas pertamaku setelah aku dan Ran telah beranjak ke jenjang SMA. Sebenarnya, kejadian ini juga adalah salah satu kejadian yang PALING MEMALUKAN yang pernah kualami setelah sekian 17 tahun aku berpijak di dunia ini._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Shinichi, pass!"_

Hari itu hari yang sangatlah panas di kota Beika, khususnya lapangan sepak bola yang dikelola oleh SMA Teitan. Padahal musim panas baru datang kembali setelah dia mengikuti perputaran revolusi bumi sekali setahun, namun Sang surya yang hanya sendirian di langit biru tidak henti-hentinya memancarkan sinarnya dan mengakibatkan hari ini adalah hari yang terpanas selama musim panas tahun ini. Namun, panasnya pancaran sang surya tidak menyurutkan semangat pemain bola SMA Teitan yang pada hari itu juga sedang latihan demi mempersiapkan diri tuk pertandingan yang akan mereka laksanakan seminggu nanti.

Semua tampak bersemangat membuat bola sepak menggiring sampai gawang lawan yang mereka tuju, meskipun bekas-bekas cairan ion yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuh mereka menderas dan menempel sebagian baju kesebelasan mereka. Khususnya Shinichi, pemuda yang dipanggil oleh kawan timnya tadi berlari cepat hingga mencapai sudut lapangan yang hampir mendekati gawang. Dia lalu melompat kecil dan membusungkan dadanya sebagai pantulan bola dari operan kawannya tadi, dan bola yang hampir berhenti berputar itu pun menginjak rerumputan hijau dan kembali digiring oleh Shinichi hingga menuju gawang lawan.

Sementara itu di tempat duduk penonton, tampak dua gadis mengenakan _seifuku_ musim panas SMA Teitan yang sedang fokus terhadap latihan kesebelasan SMA Teitan yang terbagi dalam tim merah dan tim biru. Seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dan mengenakan bando melirik permainan kesebelasan tersebut dengan menggunakan _binocular _yang ia bawa, dan satunya lagi gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tersenyum tipis melihat latihan mereka yang tiada lelahnya. Namun dia tidak hanya melihat latihan kesebelasan SMA Teitan, dia malah fokus ke tim merah khususnya melihat Shinichi yang akan _shoot_ ke arah gawang lawan … dimana penjaga gawang yang telah berancang-ancang tuk menghindari bola yang akan masuk ke gawang ia jaga.

"RASAKAN INI!" seru Shinichi sambil memberikan aliran tenaga ke kaki kanannya dan siap-siap tuk menendang.

"AYO, SHINICHI! TENDANGLAH SEKUAT-KUATNYA! CETAKLAH GOL TERSEBUT BUAT ISTRIMU!" seru gadis pirang tersebut menyemangatinya yang sampai-sampai gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya mengarahkan kepalanya dengan muka yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"SONOKO! AKU DAN SHINICHI KAN BUKAN SUAMI-ISTRI!" gerutunya terbata-bata dan Sonoko malah membalasnya dengan seringai isengnya beserta tanda _'peace'_, lalu dia melirik Shinichi yang telah menendang bola tersebut keras-keras. Tampaknya, muka Shinichi pun tiba-tiba memerah sepertinya. Tidak yakin kalau mukanya memerah karena tenaga yang ia keluarkan maksimal untuk tendangannya, atau telinganya mendengar apa yang telah Sonoko serunya tentang dirinya dan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya tuk menghilangkan rona merahnya, dan kembali fokus terhadap bola yang ia shoot keras-keras menuju gawang. Tampaknya, sang kiper tidak bisa memprediksi kemana arah bola itu tuju. Kiri? Kanan? Atau malah melambung melewati gawang?

Jadi dengan keberutungannya, dia melompat ke arah kanan tuk menangkap bola yang tidak ia ingin memberikan izin tuk masuk ke dalam gawangnya. Namun, bola itu pun malah melenceng ke arah kiri, sehingga dia bisa memasuki gawang dan—

_*PAAASH*_

—bola sepak yang masih berputar itu pun tepat ke arah gawang.

"_GOOOL!_ 2-1 TUK TIM MERAH!" seru seorang pemain cadangan yang berpura-pura sebagai pembawa acara dengan semangatnya.

"_YATTA!_" Kedua gadis itu pun berdiri bahagia setelah Shinichi pada akhirnya mencetak gol tuk timnya. Terkecuali gadis berambut hitam panjang yang melirik Shinichi yang masih bahagia terhadap timnya karena gol yang ia ciptakan tadi. Dia meredakan ekspresi bahagianya dan menarik senyuman tipisnya terhadap Shinichi.

Namun, senyumannya itu pun malah berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tidak bisa menahan panasnya hari ini. Dia melindungi sebagian kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya sambil melihat matahari yang masih memancar cahanya dan berdiri sendirian pada langit biru nan cerah, tanpa kawan-kawan putihnya yang biasanya mengapung menemaninya. Dia berpikir kalau—

"Eh…? Ada apa, Ran?" tanya Sonoko sambil meliriknya.

Ran hanya terpaku sejenak, tetap melirik pancaran matahari yang membuat temperatur iklim semakin memuncak. Lalu Ran membuka mulutnya sambil mengeluh panjang,

"… _Panas sekali."_

—hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panas dalam musim panas tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Between Ice Cream and His Imagination**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, semiRomance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ShinRan**

**Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, abal, lots of typos, sedikit menjurus ke rate M, etc.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Between Ice Cream and His Imagination © MSN1412**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah latihan dengan pertandingan tim biru lawan tim merah yang selesai dengan skor yang masih sama yaitu 2-1 untuk tim merah, Shinichi dan Ran masih melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Shinichi masih tampak ceria yang muncul dari raut wajahnya dari sesaat dia membawa timnya menang pertandingan. Ran hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya, masih belum bisa berkata apapun terhadap kemenangan Shinichi dan timnya.

"Aaah…. Leganya aku bisa membawa timku menang!" riang Shinichi sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"… Itu berarti, kamu dan timmu sudah siap tuk pertandingan minggu depan, dong?" tanya Ran penasaran.

Shinichi mengangguk riang, "Ya! Aku sudah yakin kalau aku dan semua teman-teman timku sudah cukup fisik dan mental tuk minggu depan!"

Ran membalasnya dengan seringai kecil nan halus. "_Ne_, minggu depan aku dan Sonoko bakal datang tuk mendukungmu, Shinichi. Jadi, jangan membuat hasil yang buruk buat semua siswa SMA Teitan nanti dan buktikan kalau kamu adalah pemain baru yang bisa dihandalkan!" seru Ran menyemangati Shinichi tuk pertandingan minggu depan.

"_A … arigatou_, Ran…," ucap Shinichi lalu berpaling ke arah lain dengan mukanya yang memerah, lagi. Rasanya dia tidak sanggup menerima semangat dari gadis yang ia sukai semenjak SMP itu.

Hari semakin siang, terik panas pun semakin menjadi. Shinichi dan Ran sudah tidak kuat tuk menahan hawa panas yang kemungkinan temperatur cuacanya telah melebihi batas dari biasanya. Parahnya lagi, mereka berdua tidak membawa air minum tuk menyegarkan diri mereka sehingga mereka harus bertahan diri sambil mencari sesuatu yang menyegarkan.

"_A … Atsui naaa_…," keluh Shinichi selagi menahan hawa panas dengan mengipas-kipas telapak tangannya.

Ran pun mengeluh panjang pula. "_Hontou._ Coba di sekitar sini ada _minimart_…," andainya.

"Percuma," jawab Shinichi cepat, "_minimart_ yang terdekat dari sini jaraknya masih 700 meter lagi."

"HAAH? Gak mungkiiin…," pasrah Ran sambil menahan hawa panas pula. Benar, hari ini adalah hari yang terpanas, bahkan kemungkinan kalau esoknya bakal lebih panas dari hari ini.

Selagi mereka berjalan pelan sambil menghela napas perlahan-lahan, mencoba membuat atmosfir segar tuk menyegarkan diri mereka, tiba-tiba …

"AH! Aku melihat penjual es krim keliling!" seru Ran sambil menunjuk counter es krim keliling yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Waah … _lucky!_ Dengan secontong es krim, badan kita kembali fresh dan bisa pulang dengan tapakan yang ringan!" riang Shinichi dengan mental seperti anak SD.

Ran pun melambaikan tangannya tuk memanggil penjual counter es krim keliling tuk menyuruhnya ke tempat mereka masih berpijak. Setelah penjual tersebut menghentikan sepeda yang selalu ia pakai tuk menjual es krim-es krim yang masih fresh di dekat mereka, Ran dan Shinichi memesan es krim yang sama yaitu es krim berbentuk tabung rasa strawberry yang nikmat tuk lidah. Mereka memilih es krim itu karena harganya yang murah dan persediaan uang mereka yang hanya bisa mampu tuk membeli secontong es krim.

Setelah mereka membayarnya, mereka meninggalkan counter keliling tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka … sambil menjilat es krim tabung yang sangat lezat sekaligus fresh tuk cuaca yang sangat panas ini.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*SLURRP*_

Shinichi menjilat es krim yang masih utuh dan lidahnya mendapatkan respon positif akan kelezatan dan manisnya rasa strawberi dalam es krimnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya. Dia menutup matanya sambil merasakan sensasi rasa strawberi yang masuk kerongkongannya.

"UWAA! ENAK!" seru Shinichi riang, sambil memberikan tanda kalau badannya telah kembali fresh.

Kembali dia menjilat es krim yang begitu lezat itu sampai tak tersisa, entahlah es krim yang ia punya sangatlah nikmat atau dia memang sudah tidak kuat akan terikan panasnya hari ini. Namun selagi dia ingin menjilat kembali es krimnya, tiba-tiba dia pandangannya pun berubah arah ke Ran yang dari tadi dia menghentikan langkahnya dan masih melirik contongan es krimnya.

"Hmm…." Ran berdiam sejenak, lalu dia memulai tuk mengemut es krimnya layaknya mengemut sebuah lolipop.

Entah mengapa, otak Shinichi langsung bereaksi cepat begitu dia melihat Ran sedang mengemut es krimnya. Hormon prianya pun beraksi, seketika dia membayangkan Ran sedang mengemut sesuatu yang TIDAK INGIN ia bayangkan. Hisap demi hisap, saliva Ran pun keluar sedikit sesaat dia mengeluarkan es krimnya lalu dijilatnya kembali.

Tatkala, otak Shinichi pun telah melukis apa yang telah diimajinasikan Shinichi. Seorang Ran yang tak berbusana, dengan wajah merahnya dia pun mengemut dan menjilat sesuatu yang tak ingin ia imajinasikan lagi. Pelan demi pelan, dengan halusnya.

"Hmm … jadi ini rasanya…," ucap Ran pelan sambil mendesah. Kemudian dia menjilatnya kembali.

Kembali ke imajinasi Shinichi, kembali dia melirik Ran dengan muka yang sudah memerah dari tadi. Entah karena cuacanya semakin memanas, atau imajinasinya pun telah 'memanas'. Terbayang lagi apa yang diimajinasikan Shinichi, Ran yang mendesah dan muka yang seperti kepiting rebus. Menjilat es krimnya yang ia bayangkan sebagai 'pedang'nya.

"Ra … Ra …" Shinichi ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi rasa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tenggorokannya. Ran masih menjilat dan mengemut es krimnya sampai tersisa. Muka memerah Shinichi pun telah melebihi batas. Dia pun memukul pipinya sendiri dan—

"HENTIKAN, RAAAAAANN!"

—teriakannya yang ia keluar tak sengaja pun lepas kontrol dan menggema sebagian kawasan yang mereka pijaki.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_*HOSH HOSH HOSH*_

Shinichi meregangkan napasnya berkali-kali, mencengkram jantungnya agar berdetak seperti biasa, dan muka merahnya pun belum padam pula. Ran hanya melirik Shinichi dengan tanda tanya, tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap sahabat karibnya sejak kecil.

"Lho…? Emang ada apa tiba-tiba kamu langsung begitu?" tanya Ran penasaran.

Sejenak, Shinichi menghirup napas kecil berkali-kali sambil _'lukisan imajinasinya'_ yang ia buat hapus bersih. Lalu dia memberanikan diri tuk berkata, "Udah, Ran. Hentikan menjilat es krim itu!"

Ran memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan bola matanya berkali-kali karena masih tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Shinichi maksudkan.

"Emang kenapa? Es krim strawberi ini enak sekali. Jadi aku mencoba tuk menjilatnya pelan-pelan karena aku ingin menghabiskannya sampai rumah nanti," jelas Ran.

"Aku tidak mau tahu alasannya apa, tapi yang penting HABISKAN ES KRIM ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" seru Shinichi salah tingkah, masih dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk dan muka merahnya yang mulai padam.

Ran pun mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan kesal karena jawabannya tidak diterima oleh Shinichi. "_Mooou!_ Oke akan kuhabiskan sekarang juga!" gerutu Ran sambil menghabiskan es krimnya paksa dan cepat hingga tidak ada yang tersisa dari stik es krimnya.

Setelah mereka berjalan dan menemukan tempat sampah terdekat, Shinichi dan Ran membuang stik es krim sisa es krim mereka. Bagi Shinichi, membuang stik es krimnya dan Ran tadi maksudnya juga telah membuang semua imajinasinya tentang Ran dan es krimnya tadi. Dia kembali menghela napas panjangnya, lega kalau semua ini telah berakhir.

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka kembali, kediaman mereka berdua pun semakin dekat. Namun sebelum itu, Ran kembali berhenti di depan Shinichi dan berdiam batu di situ. Shinichi pun berhenti pula dan tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ran lakukan.

"Ne, Shinichi…."

Shinichi pun menjawabnya pelan, "Ya?"

Ran memalingkan kepalanya ke Shinichi, dan seketika berkata, "Sebenarnya … sebenarnya aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tadi selagi aku menjilat es krimku."

'…'

'…_.'_

'_EEEEEEEEEEHH?'_ jerit Shinichi dalam hati. Merasa kembali salah tingkah dan ingin histeris karena Ran mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya tadi.

Sebelum mengarahkan kakinya, Ran tersenyum manis terhadap Shinichi dan langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sementara Shinichi … dia hanya bisa terdiam batu di tempat sambil berpikir tuk menjawab apa nanti kepada Ran, hawa panas dari terikan matahari telah membuat pikirannya terpanggang. Dalam hati, dia pun menyalahkan imajinasinya berkali-kali karena telah melukiskan ekspetasi yang mesum itu.

Rasanya … dia telah tenggelam di lumpur hisap di tengah-tengah padang pasir yang begitu panas dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa terdiam kaku.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ha ha ha … rasanya aku benar-benar ingin MELUPAKAN kejadian bodoh itu dari lembaran buku kehidupanku, deh._

* * *

**.**

**AN: sekedar fic iseng abis ngejournal Pixiv dan nemu minicomic MinaKushi yang temanya sama seperti ini, dan AT LAAAAST... ane bisa bikin fic ShinRan (n ga ada nuansa galau lagi! *cause fic ShinRan yang nuansa galau udah mainstream :v*) (/^o^)/ dengan ini, utang ane yang 'ingin bikin fic ShinRan' lunas juga :"D /heh**

**dan... maap ya dengan coretpikirankotorcoret ane yang akhirnya mencemari nih fic ._.v**

**.**

**akhir kata,_ thank you for reading this! :D last word, review? :)_**

_**Jaa-na~**_

_**.**_

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...**_


End file.
